An Old Fashioned Apology
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: "Alright, I'll forgive you..." Smiling sightly, she missed the feelings of his warmth. Well, technically, they both missed each other, even if they were hours apart. Saying 'sorry' in the rain with a tight hug? Keh, that's so old fashioned. (Well, to me it is)


**An Old Fashioned Apology**

**I'm heck bored and I'm trying to forget about the latest chapter. So here's a drabble/one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**((Baby, I'm sorry...))**_

_Ugh! How dare he?- That son of a- UGH! He just pisses me off! How could he just called me a weak, sore loser?!_

Lucy stomped in the streets of Magnolia. A tear fell out of her eye. Her fists clenched that her knuckles turned white.

As she got out from the guild she ran as fast as she could. Her feet dragged her somewhere. Knowing that her team mates might be at her house, she ran somewhere far away from it and thus, she reached the park and sat by the big tree, where she taught that Natsu was going to confess to her.

As she tried to forget what happened earlier, it completely went the opposite way, and ended up remembering them.

_"Jeez Natsu, can we take a freakin' job already?! It's so damn boring! I need to pay my rent also!" Lucy huffed as she watched Natsu gobble up every food he sees in front of him._

_"Maybe tomorrow!" He said while chewing, " We need to take a break sometimes." Natsu shrugged at her._

_"That's what you've been telling me for days! I'm almost getting kicked out of my apartment!"_

_"Gee Lucy, can you not yell? I'm like right beside you.." Natsu crossed his arms._

_"How can I not yell when you're driving me insane because of your damn laziness!" How selfish can you get? Think of my situation right now!"_

_"Oh shut up! Even if we do a job, I'm the only one who's doing all the work! All you do is watch me fight while you're sitting the not doing shit and fantasizing about money. Who's the selfish now?!" Natsu yelled in front of her face, smashing his palm in the counter. Lucy gritted her teeth as she continued glaring at Natsu._

_"Yeah but when we finish a job, we barely get enough money because of you nearly destroying something important to the client!" Lucy spat_

_"Aren't you not used to seeing me nearly destroy something?!" Natsu spat back_

_"Well, that's the freaking problem! Why can't you try to control your rage?!"_

_"Why can't you try to fight along side me, you weak, sore loser?!" As soon as Natsu ended the question, a loud slap met his cheek._

_He turned to Lucy and saw her eyes tearing up, he widened his eyes when it fell down her cheek._

_"Do you have to call me a weak, sore loser?" She asked as her voice is turning soft. "I know that I'm weak Natsu. Thanks for rubbing it to my face" She turned around and walked away._

"Dammit!" Lucy rubbed her eyes aggressively, trying not to cry. "Why did he have to call me that..?"

((-v-))

Meanwhile back in the guild, Natsu sat quietly in front of Mirajane and placed his head on the counter.

Feeling angry at himself, Natsu groaned loudly and finally slumped down in the counter.

"Why did you call her that Natsu?" Mira asked as she wiped the beer mugs in the shelves.

"I-I... I-It just came out of my mouth okay! I was really pissed at her. She kept on bothering me to go on jobs and I wanted to take a break, and then she won't stop and it was getting annoying and I snapped. No offence to her but it's true that she's weak but I can see that she's trying to be strong. I didn't mean to call her a weak, sore loser..." Natsu rubbed his head.

"But still Natsu, that was very mean of you. You shouldn't have said that. Has she ever called you something as bad as that?" Mira placed her hands on her waist.

"She calls me idiot and wierdo all the time!" Natsu protested

"Yeah but you know she's joking, right?"

"But she— AH! Dammit all! I'm telling you it just came out of my mouth. I didn't mean to call her that!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu, it's okay... We all have those times in our lives. But just remember, next time, think before saying something bad and if you made the same mistake again, always apologize to that person. They say that a few cruel words could end a life and a few good words could save one." Natsu grew worried at the last sentence

"Wait so you're telling me I might kill Lucy for just calling her weak, sore loser?!" Mira shrugged at his question, "We never know Natsu... We never know how much she's broken or complete inside." As if on cue, the skies roared and rain suddenly started pouring heavily.

"I have to go and say sorry to Lucy. Thanks Mira for the advice." Natsu ran outside, getting wet from the rain

_Good luck, Natsu!_ Mira taught to herself

Back to Lucy, she stayed by the big tree the whole time. She doesn't have plans going home to her apartment, still thinking that one or more of her team mates are there.

_You know what, I'm just going to forget about him. Maybe ignore him if I have to..._

Lucy looked down and sighed quietly. She started walking away and she felt herself getting hot.

_Dammit... I shouldn't have stayed under the rain._

As she continued walking, she suddenly heard her name somewhere in the distance.

"LUCY!" She turned around. "Eh?"

"LUCY! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Natsu managed to catch up to her.

Lucy felt her heart getting heavy, " W-What are you doing here?"

"Look, about earlier... I—" Natsu started

"If you're going to say sorry about earlier, you're not forgiven. You don't know how much it hurts when you said that. Out of all people, you had to say it. You're my freaking best friend Natsu... How could you?" Lucy cried softly

"But Lucy, that's why I—"

"No. Just leave me alone. If that's how you think of me, we should stop being friends then." Once she started walking away, Natsu gritted his teeth and yelled, "I can't let you do that Lucy! You didn't let me finish"

She turned around with glare, giving him the chance to let him talk.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. For everything that I have said earlier. Everything that I have done bad to you. Forgive me. I didn't mean to call you that. I was just really pissed and annoyed. In fact, you're the most strongest girl I've ever met. Maybe even stronger than Erza or Mirajane. You're not just showing it but I know you will soon enough. Every time I get angry, you'll just hug me from behind so I won't cause a ruckus. No one has ever done that to me. That shows how brave you are to calm me down, you're not scared of getting hurt by me when I rage. You're not afraid to die for me. Can't you see how strong you are?" Natsu placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her as if he's using his eyes to beg

"Please, I'm sorry..." Lucy looked down and walked away as if she never heard anything he said.

The thunder roared loudly. Natsu watched her silently, his canines grinding against each other and from there, he took her hand and spun her into his arms.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Lucy tried to struggle but it was useless, she's melting there, in Natsu's arms. He was too strong.

"Please, don't leave me... I'll do anything for you, just to forgive me. I-It won't be the same without you... Nothing will..." Natsu cried as he tightened his hold on her.

"Natsu, I-" Lucy started, but not finishing her sentence. What she doesn't realize is her arms are going around his body now

Natsu continued crying on her shoulder like a baby, "Please!"

"Alright, I'll forgive you..." Smiling sightly, she missed the feelings of his warmth.

Well, technically, they both missed each other, even if they were hours apart.

* * *

I'm not really happy writing this story, I think it's a complete mess... But hopefully you guys will like it :)

Anyways, tell me what you think!


End file.
